warriorsfanfictionandcharartfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hazeleye
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warriors Fanfiction And Charart Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan You are using other people's lineart. Stalking you. What you need? 20:04, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ok. Mae afew characts with them Stalking you. What you need? 20:19, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ello. :3 Jclay251 17:31, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Project Charart I've made a bunch of chararts and have re-done some. I would love to join Project Charart! User:.Moonehpaw New page Hello! May I add a page for Sandstorm and Dustpelt? I won't be able to make a charat, but I have a really good idea for a story! Re: Thanks! I want to put the story on the page because it is very short. Could you make a charat for them? Moonstorm88 21:05, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! How do you make a new page? Thank you! Please call it Dustpelt and Sandstorm. I can make the page myself. I found the button. I finised it! Search for Dustpelt and Sandstorm and you will find it! Your so good at blanks (lineart) can you make some for my wiki? 22:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) http://warriorscatsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Acornleaf here is my wiki it need ALOT of work could you help me. can you add some thigngs like a place to get lineart and can you make me some lineart your really good. If you say yes can you make lineart on my wiki in all different positions like you did on this wiki thanks and just do the ranks not like two cats 22:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Please Help So i had an old warriors wiki account that i couldnt get into so i made a new one and kitsufox blocked it saying if i wanted she could block the other one instaed but i cant leave a message on her talk page so could you do me a favor and leave a message on her talk on the warriors wiki asking her if she can block my old account the acornfur one and tell her i wanted you to tell her since i cant leave a message on her talk page since im blocked for haveing 2 accounts pleeeaasse 15:24, February 5, 2012 (UTC)